year 3000
by bill560682
Summary: harry is sent over 1,000 years into the future an can not get back, what is he to do now.you should check out '3003' author of '3003' new version of the story is going up. also 'harry potter and the uncertain future' are much better. some funny inside tho
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMED J.K.R. IS NOT REAL SO I AM NOT HER BECAUSE I AM REAL. I have a question for you, if you had the chance to marry a rich muggleborn,  
rich halfblood or a rich muggle using a love potion would you do so? And remember, you are a pureblood. The reason I ask is because i think no matter how rich they are, you, being a pureblood, would still only marry another pureblood. No matter what they may claim. Now, I think if someone had the chance to marry an attractive person with money, they would do it, even if that meant using a love potion. And before you give a fast answer about love,  
remember that half of all marriages end in divorce.

Summary: Harry gets sent 1300 years into the future and has to rebuild the wizarding world after moldy shorts destroyed it. I▓m not going to bother doing a setup scene. Setup simple Tom sends Harry 1300 years into the future so Harry can see Tom as ruler of the world even 1300 years from now. Of course he does not tell Harry this when he does it.

So Harry gets hit by an orange light from Tom during the final battle which takes place six months into Harry's sixth year. Now harry finds himself standing on the steps of Gringotts bank with no idea how he got here. Harry turns around intent on getting back to Hogwarts to help finish the final battle only to see a few charred remains of the alley he once loved he then turns back to the bank to go in and get help even thou he knows these buildings were not just burned but he does not know why he knows this. So harry pulls open the doors to Gringotts and enters in a hurry. To his surprise he only sees one lone goblin cleaning the floors.

"Where is everyone? I need help getting back to Hogwarts, Voldemort and this Deatheaters are attacking the castle as we speak!"

"You is a human, what is human doing in the bank and how did you get in here?  
Oh Snapjaw is going to get in so much trouble for this only wizard humans is allowed in bank an wizards is all gone. You must go and do not come back before Snapjaw gets killed for letting human in but Snapjaw did not but they will not believe Snapjaw. Snapjaw is going to die and it is all your fault you must go now."

harry just stood there looking at this goblin as if he was crazy what could he be talking about all wizards are gone that is not possible because harry knew from one of the few classes he had stayed awake threw in history that there should be about 20,0 wizards and witches in great Britain alone and over a million worldwide. but in the back of his head he knew if this goblin was telling the truth then there was no hurry to get back to Hogwarts because no one would be there they would all be dead everyone his friends his classmates his teachers everyone so harry asked the only question that would come out of his mouth "how is that possible i was just at Hogwarts fighting Voldemort and his Deatheaters?"

Snapjaw looked at harry as if harry was crazy "Hogwarts closed Hogwarts been closed since muggles kill all wizards so boy must go before someone finds you and Snapjaw loose his head. You must go, you must go now only wizards allowed in here and all wizards are dead so you must go now."Stated Snapjaw

"But Snapjaw I am a wizard I am harry potter theboywholived and all that crap.■Harry stated.

"you can not be a wizard all wizards is gone.now you must go before you are found or Snapjaw will lose his head ⌠an Snapjaw knew that there were no more wizards because he was over 100 years old which is rather young for a goblin seeing how most goblins live for 600 to 700 years old and even the elders who Are close to 900 years old had never seen a wizards but only been told about them from their parents. A since Snapjaw knew this then he knew harry could not be a wizard.

Of course harry knew he was a wizard so he decided to prove it by pulling out his wand. ⌠See I am a wizard.■ says harry and he did a levitation charm on snap jaws bucket and mop.

Snapjaw then did the only thing he could he fainted.

Five minutes later he awoke to see a rather worried looking harry potter staring at him Harry asked "Snapjaw are you o.k"

Snapjaw could only stare at him "you are a wizard. Snapjaw will be king for bringing the wizards back. Snapjaw will have gold beyond all other goblins he will have 12 wives no must have more I will have 32 wives. We must open wizard an account cannot prove Snapjaw has brought wizards back if we do not have an account for the wizard." Snapjaw rambled.

harry just stood there with his mouth open an then remembered he already had an account "Snapjaw I do not need to open an account i already have one, an yes I have my key on me here somewhere"an with that harry started checking his pockets.

"You has a key? Let me see! Snapjaw has never seen a key to a vault before only the chief elder is allowed to hold the keys to vaults. Let me see, let me see, let me see." Snapjaw begged.

"only if you answer my questions." harry told him.

"Snapjaw will now let me see the key please?" Snapjaw answered

"first question what year is this?" Harry asked

"The years is 91,742 since the creation of the goblin nation in two months is our birthday and then we will be 91,743 years, but since you are a wizard we will go by muggle years it is 3,296.now let me see the key please"

harry could not believe it he had somehow gone 1,300 years into the future but how is this possible harry was so stunned he just had to sit down and he did just that right on the spot shaking his head."This has to be a dream I can't be 1,300 years into the future, what about my friends what happened to them. What happened in the war did tom finally win?"Harry was shocked to say the least.

"Mr. Wizard you must show Snapjaw your key so we can go to your vault"  
Snapjaw figured since this wizard seemed to be in shock from a simple answer about the date he might be able to get a chance to see the key.

Harry being in such a state of shock did not even think about it he just reached into his pocket pulled out his key and handed it over. Snapjaw reached out and took the key as if being given the greatest gift in the world. He just stood there and stared at the key for almost ten minutes then he grabbed harry by the arm and drug him into one of the offices because Snapjaw knew if anyone else saw harry they would steal his glory and he also knew that to make sure he was not thought to have gone crazy claiming a wizard just walked into the bank off the street as if this was an everyday thing for the wizard to walk into the bank he had to have proof.

"We must do an inheritance spell to prove this is really your key▓s will need a few drops of your blood."of course snapjaw did not really need the spell but if he did not get proof that the wizard was here and that he Snapjaw had dealt with him then someone else would get the proof next time he came in and steal his glory and his gold and his 45 wives.and harry still being in shock just stuck out his hand so snapjaw could take his blood.

Ten minutes later there were stacks upon stacks of paper sitting on the desk.  
⌠Well Mr. Potter it would seem that you do own this key along with 347,873 other vaults worldwide." Snapjaw said harry was just coming out of his shock only to be thrown right back into it.

"but how is that possible i should only have the potter family vault and the black family vault.■ stated harry.

"well mr. potter since you are the last known wizard of this world, then every family related to you is gone so you get their vaults, an it looks like you was related to at least half the wizarding world on your father▓s side of the family even if it is only very distantly.you now have a total net worth of 942,732,328,006,974 galleons 72 sickles and 9 knuts. Plus Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and 34,947,412 pieces of property but after the great wizard muggle war none of them have anything on them unless they are unplottable." stated Snapjaw.

"what do you mean great wizard muggle war?"asked harry.

"You mean to tell me you do not know about the great wizard muggle war? Well I guess from the muggle point of view it was a short war. well as the story goes in 1996 there was a dark lord so feared no one would say his name who attacked Hogwarts right before the students left for the summer and after killing the headmaster and everyone else he made himself ruler of great Britain, and since no one could stand up to him he was allowed to rule and he had his followers murder everyone who did not join him. in 1997 he learned how to use one killing curse to kill hundreds at once so he showed his followers this new curse by then the rest of the wearing world now knew what awaited them an tried to fight but this new killing curse was just too much and by the end of 1998 no one was left in the wearing world but his followers. so he turned his sights on the muggle world an attacked a place called the united nations this was the summer of 19.while he and all his followers were having a party after just murdering everyone in the building the muggles bombed the building killing all the wizards inside even the dark lord."

Harry just sat there shocked everyone he ever knew was dead so he made a decision right then. "I have to go backbit have to try and help them but the only way to go back in time is a time turner. Well I guess that means I need to find a time turner. Snapjaw I need a time turner.■ stated harry

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but all time turners and how to build them were destroyed by the dark lord. I know this because my people have been trying for over 10 years to change what happened back then. ⌠Said Snapjaw

"But why would your people want to change it. From what I recall from history wizards treated goblins almost as bad as they did house elves?"asked harry

then something harry would remember to his dying day happened Snapjaw fell off his chair laughing "Mr. Potter that is one of the funniest things I have very heard goblins being mistreated by wizards mr. potter think about it if goblins had rebelled against wizards over a dozen times do you not think even the most dimwitted wizards would learn and just kill us all off that way not only can there never be another goblin rebelion but then they would run this bank and get all that gold and profit for themselves.no mr. potter goblins like being bankers, we like gold, we like profit, we like numbers. The only time we ever got mad at wizards was when they like you believed that they were the real boss, a tried to break the treaty we forced them to sign. Yes we goblins could have wiped out you wizards anytime we wanted all we needed to do was take your wands. And as far as house elves go the same thing if they took your wands you would be helpless to stop them from killing you. But like us goblins house elves like what they do or should i say did.■ stated Snapjaw.

"but what about the house elves that got tortured and killed?" asked harry

"Well they thought it was a just punishment because they live to serve and if they could not serve their so called master as well as master wanted they deserved what they got.■ said Snapjaw

"But that is just wrong allowing yourself to be mistreated like that, and what do you mean socalled master?"Asked harry.

"Just that so called a house elf can leave a family anytime he or she wants.  
you don't mean to tell me you think those silly bonding rituals that wizards had house elves do really worked do you?that was just so wizards felt safe that the house elf would not kill them in their sleep. Now back to business Mr. Potter you need to sign this paper making me your account manager. And there is no reason to worry Mr. Potter i would not do anything to your account without your say so unless you wanted me to such as investments But seeing as you have over 900 trillion galleons i do not think you will need more gold, but if you wish i can look into muggle stocks for you.  
⌠Harry signed the papers making Snapjaw the happiest goblin in over 10 years

Then harry asked "why did Gringotts not just close out all the accounts and take the gold and sell off everything else to the muggles"

Snapjaw nearly fainted again at the idea that a goblin would steal from an account. ⌠We are the ones who created the rules between us goblins and our customers why would we then break that rules.if we did that it would then make us no better then wizards, no offense to you of course. the rules very clearly state that an account can only be closed by Gringotts bank if the account has no money in it and the owner does not want the non liquid assets of the vault sold to gain profit to pay vault fees and non liquid assets are anything in the vault that is not money created by Gringotts you yourself had 37 vaults closed for this reason we had to remove the items from the vaults and place them in storage which of course we charge a fee for. But since at the time we did not know who to bill the storage fee to they have just added up to date your storage fees are 13,947,632 galleons. The only other way to close an account is to wait 1,500 years of the date an account goes inactive in case the family produces several generations of squibs and then a wizard pops up we would not want to take what does not belong to us.■ stated Snapjaw.

"as far as the storage fees go you can take that from which ever account you wish that can afford it, and as for the empty lands you said I owned you can sell those for me except any that may be in hogshead since you did say I own Hogwarts, and that I still do not understand how I could own it?"Stated harry "well according tithe papers here you are related to three of the founders threw families who our magic shows as being all dead.there used to be closer family members but no more. Is there anything else i cano help you today Mr.  
Potter?" asked Snapjaw

"Well can you have all my accounts bought to this branch if they are not already here and have someone check my vaults for any books that may be in them and have those books sent to Hogwarts? Since according to you I cannot get back home which means I have to figure out how to recreate the wearing world in this time. And that should really be fun seeing how i never graduated in my own time. A how am I supposed to find students to teach or create wands for them to use. and by the way call me harry please."wondered harry

"Of course Mr. Potter i mean harry.an yes i can have people do everything you asked. ⌠Said Snapjaw as he snapped his fingers upon this happening a rather grumpy looking goblin entered the office who apparently did not notice harry because he started yelling at Snapjaw.

"SNAPJAW WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE FLOORS OF THE LOBBY.YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS DO YOU NOT?DRAGON CLEANER THAT'S RIGHT SNAPJAW YOU WILL SPEND THE NEXT 200 YEARS CLEANING UP DRAGON DUNG NOW GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I MAKE IT 300 YEARS!! snapjaw just sat there grinning like the cat that just swallowed the canairey

"rolltooth you will not speak to me like that again seeing as how you will be the one cleaning dragon dung for 200 years not i,an if you ever speak like that to me ever again in front of a customer i will have your head. ⌠Stated slap jaw.

rolltooth started yelling again "YOU MUST HAVE FINALLY LOST YOUR MIND YOU FOOL EVERY GOBLIN KNOWS THE WORST DAY IN OUR HISTORY WAS THE DAY THE LAST WIZARDS DIED 1,300 YEARS AGO.SO WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME A WIZARD JUST WALKED IN THIS BANK AFTER 1,300 YEARS AN CHOOSE YOU A JANITOR TO MANAGE THEIR MONEY.THE DAY THAT HAPPENS I WILL GLADLY GO ON DRAGON DUNG DUTY FOR 500 YEARS.NOW GET BACK TO WORK."

Harry just smirked and stated "well good sir i think you will need a very big shovel then.■

rolltooth then spun around an just staired at harry for about five minutes "now look what you did, now i am going to have to find someone else to take care of the dragon dung."Snapjaw smirked all harry could do was laugh

"Well at least he did not faint like someone I know did" Snapjaw just looked sheepish and said "oh yes he did, he just forgot to fall over see."Then snap jaw reached out and pushed rolltooth and he fell over.

Rolltooth came back around after snapjaw threw a bucket of cold water on him,  
the same bucket he snapjaw had been mopping the floor with earlier.

Rolltooth then looked up at snapjaw as if he were looking at a god a started begging. ⌠sir I am so sorry please forgive me.do not have me killed I would love to scoop dragon dung for 500 years as i started and you can have two of my wive, but please do not kill me i beg of you."Rolltooth peaded.

Snapjaw responded "make it three wives and the dragon dung and you have a deal."

Rolltooth looked like Christmas had come early even thou goblins do not observe Christmas or any other holiday for that matter.

"Of course sir of course what ever you want.now how can lowly roll tooth serve the great snap jaw."

"You can take these papers to the chief elder and get the keys for these vaults and bring them to me.then you will get these items out of storage and put them in vault for mr. potter then you will make sure mr. potter can get to all of his vaults from this bank which i think even you should be able to do seeing as you only have to inprint our bank branch name on the keys. then you will get people to help you go threw mr. potters vaults and find each and every book in them and send them to him at hogwart.then you will get me a glass of slime aid and then start on your dung. Is that understood?" Roll tooth looked only too happy to do whatever he was told because the wizards are back and it is all thanks to slapjaw.

After rolltooth left harry said "i think you enjoyed that just a little too much, an is the big deal about wives?"

"Well he has been holding it over me for 50 years now that he used to be higher ranked then mean as far as the wives goes that is simple the more wives you have the more sons you can have and the more profit the family can make.  
Most goblins have about 5 or 6 wives.i think i will have 60 wives no better make it 70.so is there anything else i can do for you today, ⌠asked snap jaw.

"Well you would not happen to know how to make a port key would you, seeing how I am going to need to go to Hogwarts? And if you could can you make that a multiuse port key between here and there. Since I am sure they flew network no longer work, neither does the knight bus. And I do not know how to operate yet that was to be thought in 7th year. And I only just finished 5th year. And I doubt there are any brooms still around that can fly. ⌠Stated harry.

"well on that point you would be wrong harry we at gigots do still have some brooms that can fly and a few invisibility cloaks I think my grandfather said they were called we let our children use them to play hide and seek in the caves since few of us use the carts to come up here to the bank anymore,  
because cleaning the bank is only a painful reminder that we have no customers anymore and is only one step up from dragon dung cleaner. But as far as the port key goes that would not be a problem."

"Why did you all not get involved in the war from what you say you all could have beaten moldier short no problem?"Asked harry.

"acording to my grandfather who is a goblin elder his father said it was due to profit or the loss of profit.if we took sides whichever side we went against their family who did not do anything would blame us for the loss of their family member and remove thier money from our bank,an from what my great grandfather told my grandfather we had been doing banking for wizards for over 6,0 years and they had always been able to solve thier own problems without us getting involved so no one saw a reason to believe that this trend would not continue for another 6,0 years so by the time my great grandfather and the other goblin of the time figured out that the darklord was going to murder everyone in the wearing world and thereby kill all our customers they must have decided it was to late to help them.but you can rest ashore that will never happen again, I as the soon to be new goblin king will see to that.  
⌠Stated snap jaw.

And at that moment the door burst open with 20 every old goblins coming into the room. "Snap jaw is what I hear true are the wizards back."

"Yes grandfather it is true and I am proud to present Mr. harry potter.  
Holder of over 347,800 of our vaults.an Mr. potter i would like you to meet the elders of the London branch of gringotts.this one here just happens to be my grandfather toejam" Snapjaw proudly stated.

"Now you know very well my name is not toejam, and no i do not care what your grandmother calls me that woman lost her mind over 50 years ago and you know that.mr. Potter my name is bare tooth and it an honor to meet you ⌠stated the old man.

Harry could hardly keep from laughing at what was just said."Well Mr. Toe jam it is an honor to meet you as well and hopefully our two people can in time rebuild the wearing world."

slapjaw could not believe what harry had just done of course he knew he would be blamed for it but considering he was most likely going to be king there is not too much his grandfather could do about it.

Baretooth just stood there trying not to kill his grandson and most likely new king. ⌠So has snap jaw seen to everything you may need?"

"yes he has i was just about to leave and go check on Hogwarts which snap jaw here tells me I now own when you all showed up."Said harry.

"I am very glad he has met with your satisfaction we here at gigots do aim to please and if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. Now we will get out of your way so you can finish your business, and remember anything you need we will get if we can."Baretooth and the rest of the elders then left.  
And as soon as the door was closed both harry and snapjaw burst into laughter.

"Now you do know that he is going to get you for that to jam comment don't you?"Asked harry

"yes but there is really not much he can do seeing as i will most likely be king. So here is your portkey just tap it and say either Hogwarts or gigots and you are off. And by the way i will have one of the brooms our goblets use and a cloak sent to you at the castle at no charge."

"well that is very nice of you seeing how from what I remember goblins always have a fee for everything.oh and one last thing buy every bit of stock in every muggle bank worldwide for me, if you can.if you can't control the world you should at least control the worlds money."Said harry

"Now you are thinking like a goblin.well consider it a welcome back to gigots gift, and I think we can get that stock for you no problem. ⌠Stated snap jaw

Harry looked at the portkey then said "well looks like it is time to see how much work Hogwarts needs. See you later your majesty". And with that harry touched his wand to the portkey and said "hogwarts".

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A.N. CREEPY DRAKEN beta this chapter for me. as i already told her THANK YOU VERY MUCH. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER J.K.R. IS NOT REAL THERE FOR I AM NOT HER

before harry knows what happened he is standing at the gates of hogwarts.of course harry did not have long to took at the place he once called home before he found himself disarmed and hanging upside down.about the only thing harry had time to think was oh boy here we go again. "who is you ?an what is you doing here?" asked what harry could only think of as an army of house elves because no other words would fit for what he was seeing, hundreds upon hundreds of house elves.

"i am harry potter and according to snapjaw the goblin i am the new owner of hogwarts"said harry as calmly as he could while hanging upside down and disarmed while facing an army of house elves.

"castle told us there was to be a new master is you being him?" asked one of the elves.

"now dobby use your brain once in a while.did he not just say he owned the castle."chastised a nother house elf.

"i know what he said grump but he is a wizard an you know the old stories wizards can lie." retorded the house elf named dobby.

"yes i know the old stories as well as you do.who do you think told you the old stories?"counter grump.

"ah guys can we talk about who is right or wrong after someone lets me down please?"asked a very red faced harry.

"i know how we can find out who is right.we will ask hogwarts she will know.then we will decide what to do with him.if he is a bad wizard we freed him to a dragon. if he a good wizard we let him down?"asked dobby

"now you know the old stories say dragons not like to eat wizards." said grump

"o.k. how about if we chop him up an use him to feed the garden." asked dobby

"no we can't do that humans take to long to decompose to be any good in the garden."stated grump.

"well then you oh wise one think of what to do to him if he bad wizard." retoted dobby.

"i got it we chop him up and feed him to the spiders in the forest. they not care if he taste bad or not"countered grump.

"ah guys can you let me down. then figure out how you are going to kill me if i am a bad wizard later please?"asked a very dizzy harry.

"no must figure out how to deal with you if you is bad wizard first."stated grump.

"i think we could use you idea about spiders they not care who they eat."said dobby. and with that they all turned to hogwarts seconds later a very dizzy harry potter found himself crashing to the ground.

"hogwarts say you is new master of the castle.how can dobby be serving new master?"asked dobby.

"well you can start by not calling me master just call me harry.an how is it you got the name dobby?"asked harry.

"i is being dobby the 34th named after the great dobby the house elf.he tried to stop the great wizard muggle war by killing all bad wizards,but he only get 147 bad wizards before he killed right here on school grounds." proudly stated dobby."dobby was great leader he trick bad wizard into thinking bad wizard free dobby. then he find new master to serve who go to hogwarts so when master not need dobby,dobby could help around school.then when bad wizards come dobby order house elves to protect hogwart so no bad wizards get inside her,and to keep little masters safe from bad wizards when little masters get to castle but no little masters ever get here.now house elves could have helped good wizards if bad wizards not have arm of bad dream makers.house elves can not fight bad dream makers they called dementors house elf magic very weak near them so house elves do only thing they can follow orders of great dobby to keep hogwart safe.so house elves lock up hogwarts to keep her safe for when good wizards come back.just as the great dobby wanted us to do because the great dobby knew good wizards would be back an need school to go to.we was to keep hogwarts safe an we has." stated dobby.

harry could not believe what his little friend had done.he went out to save the students even thou he knew his magic would be weak because of the dementors.that must be why the house elves everywere else never saved thier masters from the deatheaters they had dementors with them.harry could only feel pride toward his little friend. "so how many house elves are there here?" asked harry.

"there is 932 house elves here harry sir."stated grumpy. "hogwarts says you need to be checking her wards harry sir she says she can use house elf magic to keep them up but since they was put up with wizard magic it works better.she says she has to use much more house elf magic then she would wizard magic. she says house elf magic was only supposed to help keep the wards up and strong when the little masters was at home.the great dobby knew that hogwarts needed many house elves to do the job of keeping hogwarts safe if only using house elf magic that why he tell us to stay here." said dobby.

"well then how do i check the wards"asked harry.

"you must be going to the ward room.only the master can go in there then hogwarts says you must cut your hand and let the blood run over the big red stone in the middle then you can change or power the wards the way you want." stated grump

"well then lead the way."said harry as they made thier way to the castle it seemed to look a lot smaller then harry remembered so he asked about it." grump the castle seem a lot smaller to me would you know why that is?" asked harry.

"of course harry sir the castle has to save her magic for the wards if she was as big now as she was at the time of the great wizard muggle war she would have to use almost all of our magic to keep that many rooms and the wards up.she can ajust to what ever size she needs to be as long as she has enough magic to draw on.that is why there are less then 1,000 elves here if there were more she would need to be bigger then she would need to use more of our magic an then that would create a never ending cyrcle of more elves, more castle, more magic needed." answered grump.

"that does seem to make sence." said harry.as they entered the school harry saw the great hall or more like small hall now.an what really stunned him was the ceiling looked like just that a ceiling.the view of the sky outside was gone harry figure the castle must have somehow turned it off since there were no students to enjoy it so she could save magic. harry also noticed as they came to the stairs all the paintings seemed to be asleep or turned off also.he figured it would take a lot of magic to keep the hundreds if not thousands of painting all awake all the time.an the stairs did not seem to shift from place to place well with a smaller castle there would be less places for them to shift too and since the elves can pop from place to place who needs moving stairs.before long harry saw they were coming to the gargoyle that held the headmasters office an he wondered what they were doing there since they were to be heading to the ward room.so he asked grump. "grump why are we at the headmasters office i thought we were going to the ward room?" asked harry.

"we is going to the ward room harry sir. hogwarts says this use to be master godric's private rooms and after he died it became headmasters office. hogwarts says master godric won coin toss to see who's rooms would hold the enterance to the ward room.of course master salizar claims master godric cheated."claimed grump.so all three grump, dobby the 34th, and harry.started up the stairs once they entered the office harry noticed it had not changed one bit.all of dumbledore's shiney little toys were all over an harry almost broke down right then and there.it was true he would never see his old friends classmates or teachers ever again or at least not till he died.

"so were is the enterance at guys?" asked harry.

"we does not know hogwarts says only the sorting hat can tell you that."stated dobby. so harry walked over to the old hat picked it up add put it on.

"ah master potter good to see you again.it has been a long time has it not."said the hat.

"that would depend on your point of view to me it has only been a few hours ago i was fighting for my very life right here on these very grounds.now i find myself 1,300 years in the future with no way back."said a very sad harry.

"fate can sometimes be very cruel can it not,but who is to say that if you went back things would not have ended up the same.here you have a chance to make a new wizarding world.one were there is no hate or bigotry because of your blood.an if you went back and died who would build the new better wizarding world, if you died all of wizard kind would die with you." said the hat.

"but i know nothing about teaching or running a school,or making wands heck i don't even know how to find the students even if i knew all the rest.an i only made it threw 5th year myself an that was with a lot of help, so how can i teach anyone" retorted harry.

"it would seem to me that little club you started proves you can teach,an as far as the rest that is simple there are books on the shelf over in the corner on wand making.it was one of many hobby's of albus's of course his wands were more like your friend fred and george's but the ideas are the same.an yes the book do go step by step so even you can do it.and as far as you only making it threw 5th year that would seem to me to be five more years then anyone else in this time.not to mention if you don't help the kids of this time they will just keep blowing themselves up or someone else up as they are now. most kids now a days do not even get to be adults because of accidental magic they get mad and blow things up or worse blow people up.and as for how you find them simple whenever a witch or wizard are born in a country thier name goes into the local schools book of students but since hogwarts is now the only school with a book all names go into it.every living witch or wizard in the world is in that book also where they live and thier age.an as far as teaching the students you can always see if the council of magical creatures can help and before you ask i will tell you what i know about them.they were founded in the year 2047 to insure that if wizards did ever come back that there would never be the bloodshed of the past.on the council are a goblin, house elf, vampire, centure, and a dwarf.now goblin's, house elves , and centure's do not use wands and vamire's only use blood magic and rune magic, but some dwarves do use wands.so you might get a vampire to teach runes and a house elf or goblin as a healer,and as you know a centure would be great at astronemy, and a dwarf could teach any subject,i mean look at little flichwick he was a great charms teacher and yes he was a dwarf.an you could adopt an idea albus and i tried to get the board of goveners to agree to for years, an that is to do away with the house system and just go by year.an no that would not put me out of a job because i am still needed to get the location of the ward room which is why you are here anyway.an sorting people into different houses just causes rivalry anyway an i told the founders that but do they ever listen to me oh no not me i am just a hat.oh an by the way sal was not a dark wizard but that is a story for another day back to the ward room.go to the bookshelf and pull on the book called 'knitting with my mother'  
yes i know dumb title but the title is choosed by the master at the time to keep people away from it an just so you know not even albus ever got bored enough to try and read that one.of course he would have had to get pasted the notice me not spell first."said the hat.

so harry took off the hat his head swimming with everything he was just told.walked over to the shelf and found the book it fit right in were the side wall started on the other shelves so it would look like the side of the bookcase. when he went to pull it down the floor opened up and he fell threw the hole "do not worry young one you are fine" harry could hear coming from everywere and no were.harry fell for at least three stories before he stopped as if nothing had happened.

"bloody hell what was that all about?" asked a shocked harry.

"that was to keep me safe young harry.if a dark wizard were to get into this room he could kill all that i am, and take down my wards so he could kill my children.an that can not be allowed to happen."said the voice

"an what about tom riddle or wormtail they both made it into the castle why did you not do something about them or tell the headmaster so he could?"asked harry.

"i did all that i could once you bond with me by bleeding on the stone then we can talk whenever you wish.i do not have the same bond with the headmasters of the school.i can not talk to them i can just give them fealings and only the true owner and master of the castle can enter here.now when it comes to quirrel who had tom riddle on his head i did everything i could without direct orders from the master.how i get my magic is i take it from the air most of the time,sometimes a take it from the students but not much. the founders set the limit of how much i could take from student because they did not want me to take enough to affect the students ability to do spells.right now i am set at 5,but with a masters permision i could safely take up to 50 without them knowing or having any lose of power in thier magic since most students do not even come close to using all thier magic even in duels most are lucky if they use 20 but just to be safe with a masters permision i would set it at me taking 50. the reason for me wishing i could take so much power from the students is because the headmaster does have some control over me. as i am sure you remember i was able to keep tom and his followers out of the school grounds threw anti-appearition wards and anti-portkey wards which is why they had to come in on foot.but if albus had not set all the portraits as spys and insised on keeping the castle much larger then it really needed to be solely because it looked much grander that way.i would have been able to keep the stones looking much cleaner because there is only so much the elves can do about that .also i would not have needed to take as much house elf magic to make up the difference.an with the house elves having more of thier own magic they may have been able to make more of a difference in the battle here. sometime like with the house elves i can take some of it right from them an get more then the 5 the founders set for students but the exchange from house elf magic to wizards magic even thou they are similar are just different enough that i have to take 60 from each of the 1,000 house elves to be the same as 100 students.this is what i did with your teacher i took magic right from him. i did the same with the one you call wormtail, because the founders put a cap on how much i could take from students not other people like teachers.so i had those two down to almost being squibes.i also used my magic to force him to stay as a rat so he could do less harm to anyone.i even tried to force him out by setting the house elves on him but he cried to his head of house about the house elves always trying to steal and kill his rat an she ordered them to stop.an they could not do any more to him without her then knowing the house elf bond was really a bunch of crap.an if wizards found out the bond was useless house elves would be feared and murdered.and as far as the one you call crouch well there were so many dark wizards in and out that year it was hard to keep track of everyone.of course what i should have done with them was use my magic to bind thier magic and have the elves dump them in africa somewere. so i any of your teacher go missing check africa.and as to why i did not use my magic to tell the elves so that they could tell the headmaster, not even albus really thought elves were much more then trained pets.an do not think bad of him for this he was a pureblood it is how they were tought to think.i think you are about the only one who would have believed a house elf without question.as i say most others thought of them as trained pets.now let us get down to business. walk over to the stone in the middle and cut your hand with the knife that is there,then let your blood run onto the stone. be warned it may take a lot of your blood to do this because i have been without students or a master for a long time but i will not let it take to much." stated the castle

so harry did as he was told an walked over picked up the knife an slit his palm.an as he was warned it did take a lot of blood about 3 pints worth.at which time he passed out just as his hand was healing 2 days later harry finally awoke laying on the floor of the same room.

"so how do you feel young harry?" asked the castle.

"dizzy very dizzy.so did it work?" asked harry.

"it worked very well i have not felt this alive since the time of the founding.but i think you should go to the hospital wing you have lost about 3 pints of blood and should be almost totally magicaly drained. an i am pritty shore being passed out on this stone floor for 2 days did not help.so go stand over by were you got here an i will do the rest."stated the castle.

harry did as he was told "oh hogwarts an we do need to think of a better name then that for you but back to the question how much of your magic is used for the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards? the reason i ask is if i am the only wizard even half way trained an i can not do these things why do we need the wards up waisting your magic?" asked harry

"well those 2 wards are very strong an they use up about 10 of my magic, so if you were to give me permmistion i could lower them and save a good deal of magic." said hogwarts

"of course you have permistion, and from now on you control your own wards unless i say otherwise o.k. you also control the amount of magic you can take from the students.since i know you would never take too much and thereby harm them."said harry.

"thank you harry no other master has ever had that much trust in me as to let me control all my own wards and power usage.so lets see about the only wards we should need right now are the notice me not set for the muggles and the muggle repelling charm." said the castle.

so harry stepped on the spot were he landed and was slowly rased upwords on a platform when he got about ten feet off the ground he heard a ding "first floor womens shoes." a moment later it happened again "second floor houseware" a moment later another ding "third floor bedding and bath" harry could barely stop from laught himself silly thinking 'i think i created a monster'ding "fourth floor wizard schools everybody all out watch your step and thank you for shopping the magical way"

that was all harry could take he hit the floor laughing and layed there for about ten minutes doing nothing but laughing.

"harry sir is you o.k.?"asked grump who was standing next to harry in a very nice set of clothes instead of an old bath towel as he had worn when harry last saw him."hogwarts she says you needs to go to the hospital wing and rest. so you is to be going now." said grump and with that harry found himself floating out the door down the stairs and down the hall to the hosital wing.were the last thing he remembered was being given some potion.the next thing harry knew was a bright light was hitting his eyes.he tried to ignore it but it was just way to bright.so he opened his eyes in hopes of finding the light and braking it,but to harry's bad luck it was the sun and it is to far away to break.

"how do you feel harry sir. grump has been watching over you for 5 days. hogwart she says you needs to sleep so grump give you potions to make you sleep and give you back your blood." stated grump.

"thank you grump but i did not know elves could make potions." said harry.

"grump not make the potion. hogwarts says potions made by wizards was still good. hogwarts says wizards use spells like elves do on food to keep it fresh." grump told harry.

'yes young harry grump is right poppy used stasis charms on her potions getting them ready for the holiday.i bet she never thought they could or would be needed to last all this time.' harry heard in his head.

"hogwarts is that you in my head or am i just going crazy?" asked a shocked harry.

'yes young harry it is i.an as far as you going crazy, well we will just have to wait and see.' said hogwarts.

'well thank you for your opinion on my mental well being doctor. so what do we do know?'asked harry.

"harry sir i is needing to tell you that a goblin came by while you was sleeping and left you some books,lots of books. goblin smelled bad like dung an he was grouchy.he says book is from your vaults and king slapjaw say there is no charge for delivery, goblin also said king slapjaw send cloak and broom as gift to you." said grump

"thank you grump i need you all to check those books for bad wizard spells along with all the rest of the books in the castle an put the books without bad wizards spells in the library and the one with the bad spells bring to me so i can see if we want to burn them." said harry.

"yes sir harry sir house elves would be very happy to do that for you.house elves has been very bored for a very long time.but grump thinks harry sir should eat before grump gets yelled at by castle for not taking good care of you harry sir." said grump and with that a whole tray of food was sitting on harry's lap.an grump poped away a very happy house elf.two hours later harry was just getting finished with his mountain of food when grump popped back in.

"house elves has finished sorting books harry sir.we put the good books in library an bad books in your rooms behind the gargoyle.but before you goes checking the bad books you has a meeting in the main hall.so you must be getting dressed now" said grump an snapped his fingers and harry had on a new set of clean clothes.

"ah grump who is this meeting with?" asked a worried harry.

"harry sir is meeting with the council of magical creatures. grump tell them harry sir is up and all better,so they say that you will be meeting with them now.they decide weather or not to help harry sir start new school.if council say yes harry sir gets help to start new school,if council say no you not get help.but harry sir should not be worried grump is on council an he vote for you.grump beat dobby the 34th for job by 3 votes.grump also hear that harry sir has the vote of new goblin king slapjaw.so that give harry sir 2 votes.so harry sir only needs 1 more vote from the centures, vampires, or the dwarfs."said grump.

harry did not know if this was a good thing or a bad thing that he needed 1 vote seeing how centures and vampires did not seem to like wizards in his time so that left it up to the dwarves to decide the fate of the school.well it could be worse he could have to get everyone on his side an that could be near impossible.

so harry followed grump to the great hall,which was still not as big as harry recalled but still looked much more like he remembered it because the ceiling was back to showing the sky outside an the floating candles were everywhere. but there was only one table facing toward him that had one empty chair next to that sat snapjaw next to him was a centure who of course was not seated then there was a very short man sitting on many pillows so he could see over the table harry figured he must be the dwarf then came a very prim and proper man with beedy eyes that looked as if he could snap you in two if he wanted too.grump went to the empty chair while harry just stood there wondering what to do.

"so you are the one who wants to restart a school for murdering bigots are you?" asked the vampire.

"now david they may not all be murdering bigots some may be mindless sheep waiting to be slawtered." countered the centure.

harry thought to himself 'well this is just going great getting them to vote for a new wizarding school hay no problem.'

"gentalmen i thought we agreed not to hold all of wizardkinds past against this one young man." stated the dwarf."now mr. potter you do understand if the council were to give you help restarting this school you would be under our orders of course even if we do not help you would still be under our orders.from what i understand you come to us from a time just before the great wizard muggle war, so to put it in terms you can understand we would be like your ministry of magic."

"well as long as you are not as corupt as they were i see no problem having some oversight by your council,but neither you nor i can be allowed total power because power corupts and absolute power corupts absolutely."stated harry.

"ah this one is wiser then most." said the dwarf. "so what would you need from the coucil to restart this school mr. potter pending we agree to help you that is?" asked the dwarf.

"well since i myself only finished my 5th year of school i would hope you would have teachers i could learn from.seeing how i still have at least 2 years of schooling left myself.an as to why i wish to restart the school that is simple. wizards and witches world wide are dieing just because they are born magical.hogwarts says most wizards and witches never live to be an adult because they kill themselves or someone else due to accidental magic. now i know if it was any of your people dieing simplely because they did not know how to control thier magic you would want to help them if you could,and i will help mine with or without you and everyone of them that dies because you all choose to not help you will have to live with the fact that you murdered them.yes murder because you could help them and did not.so that would make you no better then the dark wizards we all hate so much.now i thank you for coming and as i said i will restart this school with or without you." stated harry.

"you speak well mr. potter and it is true that if my vampires were dieing from not knowing how to control thier blood magic i would do what i could for them, but we do have a long and bloody past with the wizards so the only way i will agree is if this council has members here at hogwarts to keep an eye on the wizards so we will not repeat the past."said the vampire now known as david.

"i agree david we do not wish to repeat the past, i also know that no vampire has had blood on thier hands or lips since the creation of the blood flash over 900 years ago. this is a fact you all are very proud of as are we all but if this council sits back an does not help we will all have blood on our hands and souls again.that is why the dwarves are willing to help in any way we can.i vote to help young mr. potter as proof of this my chief has agreed if i vote for mr. potter i can run my seat on the council for the dwarves from here at hogwarts pending i can have leave to attend to dwarve business as needed,and our chief would like the right to open shops in hogsmeade for the perpose of selling things to the students such as robes, potions supplies, quills and ink things like that. " said the dwarf.

"i of course could not give you the sole rights to sell these thing but you would be welcome to come and if you have the best prices then the students will buy from you.but i can not stop the goblins or the centures if they also wish to make some profit." said harry.

"since we can be sure snapjaw will vote for the school if only to increase his own profit, and grump will vote for it if only to have more wizards to serve then it does not matter how i vote."stated the centure "but be warned mr. potter the forest is our home and we will defend our home if wizards can not respect it.we will allow some of your people in our forest for thing such as to get things for your potions or if you wish to teach your young about the creatures that live in the forest but remember the forest is our home not yours.you would not wish us to enter here and do as we please when we please." stated the centure.

"of course i and the students would obey whatever rules you set down for us to enter your forest of course i can not say that all the students will obey your rules all the time because with your home being so close to ours there will be students who will think it would be fun to sneak into the forest from time to time.but i will try to make sure they obey your rules as best i can an if they do not obey thier punishment will be up to you.as long as the punishments do not change day to day or hour to hour then there will be no problem." said harry."as far as you needing to leave to take care of dwarf business there is no problem with that as long as you had someone to take over your classes for you." finished harry

"mr. potter it would seem the council has agreed to help you and who knows in time you yourself may have a seat on this very council,and by the way mr.potter which class or classes will you be teaching?" stated the dwarf.

"i thank you very much and i would be honored if someday i was allowed a seat with you.and as far as the class i will teach, i will not be teaching i will act as headmaster but until i finish my own schooling i do think teaching classes and grading homework along with taking my own classes and doing my own homework would be way to much." said harry.

"of course we will still need to figure out who's people will teach what subject."said david.

"i was thinking centures could teach astronemy and care of magical creature since i dout few know more about the night sky then them and if a centure was to teach care of magical creatures that would lessen the outsides that enter the forest. also if we teach defence classes and need to bring a subject in so the students can see what the real thing looks like up close the centure could be the one to help the defence teacher by being the one to enter the forest to get them and no the subject would not be hurt by the students in any way.an by the centure helping the defence teacher that then becomes one more person that does not have to enter the forest.i also think the vampires would do good at teaching about runes and if wizards can learn to use blood magic that also.so that would leave us needing a teacher in defence, charm, tranfiguration, herbology and potions along with a healer.that is if you agree with my ideas as to the staff."said harry.

"if i did not know better i would think you spent a great deal of time thinking this out.an i see no fault in your logic." answered the dwarf.

"i will speak to my people about helping you.you bring up several good points as to ways to keep the number of people who enter the forest down,and the fact that we not you get to decide the punishment for trespassers will help."said the centure.

"so you know mr. potter dwarves are not all magic users just like not all humans are wizards. once hogwarts closed we had to learn to teach ourselves magic instead of just having our people come here and that was a bit hard and that is the reason we are willing to help you we know what it is like to have to start from almost nothing." said the dwarf.

"i think some of the first things mr. potter himself needs to work on are creating portkeys and apparition unless you want to depend on us to get you to and from the meetings with your possible new students headmaster potter.you should also learn to oblitarate peoples memorys in case they choose not to come or in case they do accidental magic in front of muggles.it could also help in getting into see your future students incase they have already been locked up by the muggle police in which case you would need to change the records with said muggle police to say your student has been let go and all charges dropped seeing how you would not want your student going home for holiday only to have them thrown in jail for being an escaped prisoner.you will also need to learn to transfigure paperwork to say what you want it to say so you can just walk right in get your student and leave,paperwork that says things such as all charges have been dropped do to lack of evidents.which means you will need to find out what evidance they have and remove it,such as if they have an eye witness you need to change thier memory.an yes i know that is a lot of work but you are the one who wants to save these people.so if you want to play headmaster you get all the problems that go along with it.an if i were you i would get used to the idea of having to change peoples memorys because you will most likely have to do it a lot.you may even have to change the parents memorys to make them think they agreed to send thier child to hogwarts,and yes i know by your standards that would be kidnapping.but would you rather keep having to change memorys every time this child did accidental magic until such time as they kill themselves or someone else.an i do believe mulch here has some knowledge of muggles computers so that should help in the area of changing records.an if any of your future students have been locked up in muggle jail memory charms will be a must since they will most likely not just let a fifteen year old who claimes to be a headmaster of a school just walk right in to see a prisoner let alone take them.so you will need to know muggle computers and memory charms.an as to how i know all of this i am over 3,000 years old one of the oldest of my kind still around so this is not the first time i have been threw this.i did help get about half a dozen ministries of magic up and going before they decided we were a threat to them and made us the bad guys" said david.

"snapjaw could you get a list of the hogsmeade location i own for anyone who wishes to set up a shop and could the goblins possibly set up a hogsmeade branch of the bank so that people can get everything done at one time thier shopping and thier banking both.then when we grow larger we can branch back out to the diagon alley location. " asked harry.

"we can do that no problem harry, seeing as all goblin tunnels are linked by magic.you can get to your vaults from any gringotts world wide as long as the banks local name is added to the keys." answered snapjaw.

so harry spent that next month learning to apperate and make portkeys and do memory charms while the elves were the happiest harry had ever seen because they got to help build a new bank and 12 stores in hogsmeade.the centure who harry finally found out was named bulk found some magical owls in the forest to help when it came to delivering the hogwarts letters, he also got his brother bunt to teach care of magical creatures while he himself will be teaching astronemy. we also got david the vampire to teach runes.the council leader of the dwarves who is named mulch to teach defence. and since the dwarves can just send thier students to hogwarts now most of the teachers at the dwarf school are just moving over to hogwarts.of course harry did find some time to test out the broom snapjaw sent over, and since the tunnels would be back in use soon or at least all the goblins hoped they would hide and seek in the tunnels was banned and harry got most of the brooms.of course after one of his joy rides on the broom one day he was talked into teaching flying,an of course you know they just had to twist his arm and force him at wand point to get him to do it.of course the dwarf healer named hatch was against the idea thinking it would make more work for him.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER J.K.R. IS NOT REAL SO I COULD OF COURSE NOT BE HER

before long the big day of sending out the owls came harry decided to go oldest to youngest do to the fact that the older you get the more likely you are to hurt someone or yourself with accidental magic.

so his first visit was to newyork city newyork in america,to the home of one david spikes age 27.luckily for harry the student book keeps your location up to date until the headmaster removes it upon graduation.an that is how harry found himself outside a run down row of houses in newyork.

harry went to the door and knocked only to be met by a gruff middle aged woman."yah who is it?"asked the woman."my name is harry potter an i am looking for david spikes mam.it is about a letter he recieved yesterday." said harry.

"so your the kook senden my boy silly letters with crazy birds are yuh."said the woman.

"yes and no, i am the one who sent the letter with an owl but i am not crazy mam."answered harry.

"well my boys not home so go away."yelled the woman.

"mam you do understand it is very important that i speak to your son. it could mean the difference between life and death for him." stated harry.

"get out of here before i call the cops on you."said the woman.

"ah what seems to be the problem here?"asked a voice from behind harry and before harry could even think he had his wand pointed at the man.

"i am looking for david spikes." said harry not lowering his wand.

"well you found him.how can i help you?an if you don't mind could you point that stick some place else." stated david.

"can we step inside we do need to talk.i am harry potter the one who sent you the owl yesterday." stated harry.

"oh so your the one who ticked my mother off are you.i think she wants to talk to you as well." said david.and with that he led the way into the house.

"why you lettin this kook in my house david i told you there is no such thing as magic an even if there was don't you think thier headmaster of thier school would at least be old enough to shave?" asked david's mother.

"mother we can at least hear him out an if he is crazy then you can throw him out yourself o.k.." answered david.

so harry told them about hogwarts and the great war.

"so you want us to believe that not only do wizards exist but my boy is one?"asded david's mother.

"now mother you know as well as i do that i do make strange things happen when i get mad." said david.

"now david you know the doctors said that was just your laytent sicokonetic ability."answered david's mother.

"mam i don't know what that is but i do know that your son is only 1 of 5 of witches and wizards who lives to adulthood without being trained.an that his odd of living passed 40 are less then 1.currently you are 1 of 2 on the whole planet to make it to being an adult witch or wizards and still be alive, the other is in jail for accidentaly burning down her family home due to accidental magic. " said harry.he then turned the coffee table into a pig and back to a table.

"pending my david did decide to believe you an even with the so-called magic you did i am not saying we do believe you then how are we going to pay for it as you can plainly see we are not rich?an if david went to your school we would be even poorer then we are now.i would most likely be homeless so if this is just some scam to get money you picked the wrong house." said david's mother.

"you leave funding up to me.how much do you make a year david?" asked harry.

"i make 50,000 credits a year why?"

"grump."harry yelled an with that a house elf popped into the room.

"yes harry sir how can grump be helping you?" asked grump.

"i need for you to go to snapjaw and get me 400,000 credits." said harry.

"grump is sorry harry sir but grump was talking to snapjaw the other day an muggles uses credit chips that is on computer now.they does not carry money like you remembers.but grump can have the money added to someones chip if you is wanting me to.snapjaw must have forgot to tell harry sir about this." said grump

"is there a way for me to do this so i don't have to keep calling you for it grump?"asked harry

"yes sir harry sir you just has to reach into your money pouch and think muggle money and your credit chip will be in you hand.then you tell the chip how much you is wanting an if you is having enough your chip will be turning green.then you needs to be touching your chip to whoever elses and saying send and it will be doing so.grump figured harry sir would be needing help that why grump ask snapjaw.of course grump lose bet that why he not tell harry sir. grump bet harry sir could figure it out on his own.now grump owes snapjaw 20 gallions that a whole months pay."said grump.

"i am sorry i cost you a months pay my friend.but do you know the exchange rate between gallions and credits?"asked harry

"do not worry harry sir it is not like grump had anything he wanted to spend his pay on anyway. exchange rate is 5 credits to the gallion harry sir." said grump.

"well thank you grump and once again i am sorry."said harry and with that grump popped away.

"ah what was that thing?" asked a very shocked david.

"that was grump a house elf." answered harry.

"heck the next thing your going to try to tell me is dragons and vampires are real too."said david.

"yes they are both real as a matter of fact we have a vampire on our staff at hogwarts,and no vampires do not drink blood.vampires have not needed to drink human blood in over 900 years.a fact of which they are most proud of." stated harry.

"so what do they drink then, you said they have not drank human blood in over 900 years which means they once did.so what do they drink now?" asked david's mother.

"just over 900 years ago a vampire created a thing call a blood flask.once you put 1 pint of human blood into it the flask never runs out of blood." replyed harry.

"so what was this about wanting to give my david 400,000 credits?" asked david's mother.

"you can consiter it a scolarship since him going to hogwarts would lose you 50,000 credits a year for the seven years he would go there that comes to 350,000 credits your family would lose as a result.the other 50,000 credits is for whatever david may wish to buy in the town down the road called hogsmeade.all school supplies are being paid for by the school." said harry.

"an you can show us this so-called school of your first right?" asked david.

"of course but you must understand you can not tell anyone about hogwarts or magic ever,because if non-magical folks or muggles as we call them found out magic is real there is no telling how they would react.i mean they may not have a problem with us or they may wish to wipe us all out.they did try to do that back in the 1600's,an i would rather not be wiped out thank you very much." said harry.

an with that harry created a portkey that would take everyone to the front gates of hogwarts.why he choose the front gates instead of the front doors is simple he wished them to get the full affect of seeing the castle for the first time.

"what the heck just happened?" david when they landed.

"that was a portkey it is one of the ways to travel in the wizarding world,an yes i know it is not one of the best but it works for moving several people from one place to another fast.now i would like to welcome you to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and to england." said harry.an why the muggle repelling charm did not work on david's mother was hogwarts knew he was coming so she turned it off.

"this is england but that is at least a 2 day wait to get a beam ticket from newyork to england unless you are willing to shell out about 10,000 credits." said david's mother.

"then i geuss it is a good thing we did not have to wait around for a beam.ah david i would like to introduce you to one of your professors should you wish to stay as a student this is professor drakeoff he teaches the runes class.david i would like to introduce you to mr. david spikes and his mother."said harry."oh and david do you think you could show these 2 around for me i need to go find out about another student, show them the castle and hogsmeade if you don't mind?" asked harry.

"of course not headmaster i would be delighted to see there recation to everything we have here." said david.

"now i have to go to china for a jail break,have fun david and thank you." said harry.

"oh yeah you get all the fun jobs,i just get to play tour guide.have fun harry."stated david.

an within seconds he was off to see what he hoped would be another student.he arived at cho pow prison a short while later of course he had to go speak to the judge in his soon to be students case or more to the point wiped the judges memory and told him he had been given new evidence in the case which proved ms. may evens did not murder her parents by burning down there house an that it was a case of laitent pirokonetics which he looked up right before entering the judges chambers.

now harry finds himself standing outside cho pow prison.

"can i help you sir?"asked the guard at the gate.

"yes i am here to see to my cliants release ms. may evens,an yes i do have her release chip right here."harry said with more confidents then he really felt, because he knew if this gaurd really looked hard he would find harry had a law licence but no record of harry ever going to school for it or school anywhere for that matter.an with these new computer chips you could pull up someone whole life in about 10 seconds if you wanted.so harry knew he would have to make up fake records for himself as soon as he got the chance as of now his records only had the basics he needed.

"just a moment sir i will have to check that with the court."said a very bored gaurd."ok sir everything seems to be in order. it should only be a few minutes." stated the gaurd and he was right within ten minutes he had may evens and her computer chip.

"i do not mean to sound ungrateful but who are you?" asked may as soon as they were out of hearing range of the guard.

"well if you ask the judge in your case i am your new attorney but in truth i am the headmaster of a school for students like you." said harry

"oh so your a wizard are you?" asked may

"so you know about witchcraft do you."responded harry.

"of course this is china we have believed in magic for well over 3 thousand years,but try telling a state judge your parents and little brother died as a result of magic an they think you are crazy." said may

"well miss evens i know you are not crazy and if you want i can take you to a school that can teach you how to use your magic safely." said harry

"i would be most honored but i can not aford such a school sir." responed may

"ah but you can miss evens seeing how the judge in your case really felt bad about you being in jail all this time for a crime you did not commit. he decided to give you 5 million credits to prevent this case going in front of a review board and haveing his seat as a judge reviewed as well.seeing how i was able to produce a chip that said you suffered from laitent pirokonetics and as a result this case should have never gone to court let alone put you in prison.so would you like to see your new school miss evens?" said harry.

"i think i would headmaster." replyed may an with that they portkeyed back to hogwarts.a short walk later they were entering the front doors of hogwarts.to harry's suprise it did not look like the spike's family had gotten far on thier tour do to the fact they were trying to talk to each and every painting.

"so how are we doing professor drakeoff?" asked harry to david.

"we would be doing better if we could get passed the fact paintings can talk."responded david."but other then that we are doing just fine.i see you have another student with you.so your jail break went well i take it."

"yes this is miss may evens first year, may this would be professor david drakeoff teacher of runes and blood magic."said harry

"it is a pleasure to meet you miss evens i hope you enjoy your stay with us." said david

"i am sure i will professor."replied may

"so mr. spikes have you decided if you are going to be a student here or not yet?" asked harry.

"if those credits you promissed are real i don't see why not." replied david.

"then i guess we should take a trip down to the bank, this way if you all please.an yes miss evens you may as well come also so we can start getting your school supplies. as to cost miss evens that would be 20,000 credits a year or 4,000 gallions an yes i know that is rather cheap but the cost of living in the wizarding world has not gone up in the last 1,000 years as it has in the muggle or non-magical world.if it had you would be looking at paying more like 100,000 credits a year.an if you want to know why you are paying for your schooling and mr. spikes is not you can aford it an he can not.so now lets be off to hogsmeade and the bank,of course our first stop will have to be the bank seeing how dwarves do not take credits."upon getting to the town harry had to litteraly drag everyone to the bank because even thou there were not that many shops in the small town nearly every one had something they all wanted to see,an if they thought this was amazeing this was nothing compaired to what daigon alley had looked like i mean these dwarves were not even using magic.

soon the bank came into sight just as big and white as the one in diagon alley.upon walking up the steps everyone but harry froze.it took harry a moment to figure out what they were stopped for then he remembered none of them had ever seen a goblin before an there happened to be two posted outside the doors.

"lets go all, don't worry about them as long as you are not trying to rob the bank they will not harm you." said harry.

"an what happens if you do try to rob the bank?" asked david he had no time to hear the answer before the guards had swords to his throat looking like they were just hoping david would make a move.

"that answer your question." said harry as he dragged a now very pale david into the bank.

"they would not have really killed me would they?" asked a very shaken david.

"yes they would have without a second thought."answered harry with a straight face because he knew the goblins would have killed david.

"how can i help you?"growled a teller as if being here and helping them was not what he really wanted to be doing at all,but more like ripping off thier heads and using them as a soup bowl would be more fun to him.

"ah service with a smile just like i like it.an yes that is as close to what you would think of as a smile as you will most likely get from a goblin.these two people need to open accounts today." said harry.  
"this young man here will be getting 80,000 gallions from my account to start his,and yes i have my key to make the transfer." and with that harry handed over his key to the goblin.

fifteen minutes later mr. spikes and miss evens left gringotts with both of them having a vault and an account manager to see to it that thier money grew as much as possible for a fee of course.

on the way to the shops harry began thinking if it would be possible to bring muggle technolegy to hogwarts, because harry knew that the wizarding world of his time had not gotten much past the late 1800's an he did not wish for his students to totally miss out on what had been invented since the last time the school was updated.harry knew if he stuck to only the old ways that would put his students at a 1400 year disadvantage.now mulch the head dwarf at hogwarts had shown him the computers the dwarves use an he knew that they could work around magic but he needed someone who knew about muggle schooling.so his students could keep up with what the muggle students learned.the problem with this was to add muggle classes would also add years to the amount of time the students spent at hogwarts so that instead of it being seven years it would be more like ten or twelve at least,but it had to be done or his students would end up way behind the muggle ones.

"mrs. spikes i was wondering if you might happen to know any teachers who could come help us keep up our students muggle education,because if we just teach them magic here they will never be able to blend back into the muggle world if they choose to after thier threw here?"asked harry

"well headmaster i don't know how well i would stack up against real teachers but i always helped david with his homework an he always passed.an i would love to stay near my son.an you would not need to pay me as you have already paid us for at least the next few years."said mrs. spikes

"well it sounds like i just got myself a new teacher or at the least a tutor."replied harry

so harry spent the next 4 months setting everything up.he not only learned to make wands and find more students but he also had to set up a real private school in the muggle world at least in name that is so his students could claim to go there.he also found 15 other parents who were teachers to join the staff an he knew he would need them all and then some.of course harry did know this was going to be tuff since he had so many students at different muggle grade levels.at first all students would have a half day of muggle schooling and half wizarding.but in time the muggle students in the upper grades would end up at only half school days only due to the fact that they had graduated out of the muggle schooling.harry figured he would then have to remake the class lists so that the student then took all day wizarding classes.of course harry was going crazy trying to figure out classes since he only had one teacher for each class an 781 students who were on his list.an he was already months behind starting the school year as it was because today is december the first.

"so how is everything going harry?" asked david

"it's not no matter how i do this it never works out.i always end up having big huge classes of students.i have 781 kids to teach an no were near enough teachers. i have no clue how they pulled it off back when i was a student.i mean to teach both muggle classes and wizarding does not help because even breaking them up into 8 classes there is still almost 100 per class an that does not even count next years group of another 237 kids.an when are the kids to find time to study and do homework for 8 classes."said a very worried harry

"i can tell you this if you weight your problem will only get bigger.you need more teachers so when your first years that are old enough to no longer need muggle schooling become second years have them help teach the new first years.that will give you 15 new teachers.an yes i know not all of them will be good enough to teach but you will have 15 to choose from an you will only need 8 so pick the 8 that are the best an let them do it.but just think us teachers are in just as bad of a boat because not only do we have to teach 8 classes a day but also grade those 8 classes homework." said david

"your right i should just start school already an let the chips fall were they may.i mean it is not like we will be doing any worse, the kids are already killing themselves.so i will send out the portkeys in the morning." said harry

an that is just what he did.he sent out 781 portkeys all set to go off at noon hogwarts time an put his new students on the front lawn.

"harry if you do not calm down you are going to need the healer because i am going to hurt you." stated bilst the potions master.

"but how can i calm down the students will be here in less then a minute."retorted harry

an just as he said that the students stated to show up by portkey. luckily he set the landing spot for each far enough away from anyone else to prevent someone from landing on one of there new classmates.an this was a good thing since almost no one was still standing when they landed.after everyone had picked themselves up harry began to speak.

"good morning everyone as i am sure you all recall i am harry potter headmaster of hogwarts an i am sorry about the ruff landing but don't worry even i do not do portkeys very well.i almost always end up on my butt.now before we all go inside an enjoy a great meal i would like you all to meet some of your teachers.this man next to me is professor bilst the potions master next is professor match herbiolgy and healer hatch our doctor then professor hulch he teaches transfigureation then professor nulch teaches charms then we have professor drakeoff who teaches runes and blood magic next is professor mulch he teaches defence then professor bulk teaches astronemy an last is professor bunt who teaches care of magical creatures.an yes i do know there are a lot of them an there names do sound alot the same but that is because all of the shorter ones are all dwarves an in the same family.also bunt and bulk the centures are also brothers.an before i forget no one an i do mean no one is to go into the forest without a teacher.the forest is the home of the centures an they do not like uninvited guests to thier home.so if you want to live to see your second year at hogwarts do not go into the forest because the school has no say there.if the centures want to cut off your nose for entering thier home they can.an now i think it is time to go find some food. an if you do not find anything you like let someone know later an we will see what we can do about it within reason."said harry as he turned to lead his new students into the school.then he remembered as he heard students start to grab thier trunks he yelled behind him "everyone leave your stuff were it is and come along.grump can you handle thier trunks please" asked harry to the little house elf no one had seen there a second before.

"yes headmaster grump would be most happy to."and with that he clicked his fingers an each trunk had its own house elf one more click later an the trunk and house elves were gone.not one of the students moved for almost a minute they were in so much shock over what they saw.

'now look harry you just broke all the new kids.now what am i supposed to do for students?' asked hogwarts in harry's head.

'sorry lily if you think this is bad wait until they see the rest of you. i mean the ceiling in the great hall, talking painting, moving stair.it will be a month before we can have our first class.' retorted harry an he was right because it took 40 minutes just to get everyone inside and seated they all wanted to look at everything.

later that night after the feast. "headmaster can i have a word with you?"asked mulch

"of course mulch an call me harry unless this is school business that is ."said harry.

"well headmaster it is school business.when we dwarves decided to help you reopen the school we decided to check the colonies the muggles have set up for any magical students." said mulch

"what colonies?an wouldn't any magical students already be listed in the book?" asked a confussed harry.

"not in this case sir,because the colonies i am refuring to are not on this planet.muggles have 3 colonies on the moon,9 colonies on mars and 3 colonies in 3 nearby solar systems.all total there are 489 school age or above people and 832 between the age of birth and 10 years old.now i would have told you this news sooner but i just got the full report this morning,an you looked like you were already to wound up for more news about more students."said mulch.

"i thank you mulch,if i had been told sooned i most likely would have gone insane.for starters do you think the dwarves can hire and transfer all those people's parents to london for me?using one of my company name.that way when i go to interview them i at least do not have to leave the country let alone the planet?" asked a very haggered harry.

"i figured you would want something along those lines, so a sent out an order right after i read the report.as we speak all families with wizards or the chance of having wizards on the colonies are being hired by the firebolt broom company of london england earth."stated mulch.

"that's great i don't know what i would ever do without you dwarves.but what do you mean the chance of having wizarding children? do muggles now know what makes someone a wizard?" asked harry.

"there is a gene that is passed down in families.if this gene is active you will be a wizard.if it is not active in you ,you still have a chance it could become active in your children.an thereby your childen are wizards.an no that is one of the few genes the muggles have yet to figure out what it does." said mulch.

"mulch can the dwarves round up the rest of the people on the planet that have this gene into one place. that way any magical children born from them would also all be in one place instead of all over the world.an is it possible to activate this gene in the dormant person. because if it is we could turn those who are muggle into wizards if they wished to become a wizard that is." said harry

"well we have been working on activateing it,an we are very close to getting it.maybe in a few months we will have it done. of course the only reason we were trying to learn to activate the gene is in hopes of learning how to de-activate it an thereby save all those poor untrained wizards lives.of course why they would spend all this time trying to learn to de-activate the gene instead of useing the sametime to teach the wizards magic so they then would not blow themselves up is beyond me. the real funny thing is the first trained wizard that comes along namely you, an they are all in favor of helping. but hay that is the goverment for you insane.i think there is some rule somewhere that says you have to be insane to be in the goverment.that an i think they want someone to blame if this school idea ends up going wrong somehow, an that someone would be you.but back to the matter at hand, yes we can hire all the people with the wizard gene an move them to one place."

harry now knew his chances of starting his 6th year this year were now screwed,since not only would he have to meet all these new students from the colonies but also make wands for them.an he had already spent months just making the wands for the students he now had.

"if this keeps up i am going to have to see if the house elves can help teach classes."said harry.

an with that harry heard a pop " do not worry headmaster harry sir grump and other house elves would love to teach little wizards magic."grump then snapped his fingers and dobby the 34th was standing there."dobby headmaster harry needs as many house elves as he can to teach little wizards magic.an yes i know we house elves do not do magic like wizards do, but we can teach them how to move thier wands the right way and say the spell right. so i need you to find as many house elves as you can to do this without putting a strain on our ability to do our other jobs." stated grump.

"yes sir dobby would be happy to help.some of the other elves has been hoping to find more work as you already know." responded dobby an popped away.

"grump how did you know what i was saying? are you lisening in on my conversation?" asked harry

"oh no. grump would never do that headmaster sir.us house elves can tell when our master needs us. an the more powerful the master the easier it is for use to know.in your case i sometime hears what you want before you call but i would never eves drop on you."said grump.

"oh o.k. then. i am sorry i thought ill of you grump." stated harry.

"it is no problem headmaster harry sir you did not know." replied grump.

a moment later dobby the 34th popped back in "harry sir there is 479 house elves who would like to help you train little wizards."

"that many well o.k. could you have them meet with mulch here in the great hall so they can figure out who will be teaching what and where?" asked harry.

"an what will you be doing while i am talking to our new teachers?" asked mulch.

"well i have to try and find the ingrediants to make 432 new wands.plus all the wands i will have to be making next year,which will be at least 300 or so at this rate."said harry.

"harry sir i think grump could be helping you there.there is a room under the school the house elves use for storage. it has stone faced man there.stories say a big snake used to live there but it is gone now.we store everything wizards need there.because hogwarts not need to use her magic to keep it safe because it underground. grump think we have enough stuff to run school for 100 years.an we read about what wizards need for wands and potions an we collect it too in hopes that some day it can be used." said a very proud grump.

so with that said grump popped harry to the chamber of secrets and mulch went to the great hall to meet the new house elf teachers.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER NO ONE IS REALLY J.K.R. NOT EVEN ME.

at lunch the same day lily asked 'harry can i talk to you?'

'of course you can lily. is that not what you are doing now?' asked harry

'i ment about something important you fool.' replied lily

in a flash harry was standing in the chamber of secrets but it looked much different now. were before the ceiling was about 30 feet tall on it looked to be over 1,000 feet tall. an were the walls were about 40 feet wide now harry could only guess. they must be at least 10,000 feet wide and 10,000 meet long as well. which would mean that they went under the forbidden forest and hogsmeade, because hogwarts grounds may be big but even they are not this big.

"grump how big is this place?" asked a very shocked harry

"this cave is 1,000 feet high , 2 miles wide,and 2 miles long harry sir." stated grump.

harry looked aroud an all he could see was row after row of matchstick sized boxes from floor to ceiling.

"so are all these shrunken boxes of supplies. if so, my friend you are the master of understatement. because all these supplies should keep us going a lot longer then 100 years." said harry.

"i don't know harry sir, from what i saw from the kitchens during the feast, little wizards seem to eat a lot. but do not worry we will not let little wizards go hungery. now that i do the math i think you is right we could most likely feed school for more like 10,000 years since we have a bunch of cows and chickens and pigs on a farm on the other side of the great lake. plus all the food we have stored down here. little wizards not go hungery. of course if we was to start feeding little wizards families too then we only have enough for about 5,000 years." said grump.

"so all this is food that you all have been storing in hopes that the wizards would come back?" asked harry

"most is food yes, about 9/10 of it. the rest is stuff for making potions and wands harry sir. house elves work for goblins, vampires and dwarves while wizards away an in trade we get stuff to help wizards rebuild. you see when wizards go away dwarves recapture dragons bad wizard let loose. then house elves help dwarves care for dragons." stated grump." now we not do much for vamires or centures other then put up charmes to keep muggles away. but when wizards go away goblins need new source of money so they have dwarves pose as muggles an do business for them, but with dwarves working for goblins dwarves need someone to help them out. so we help them an goblins pay us for it by giving us stuff for when wizards come back."

"i can not believe you all have done all this for us an we wizards have treated you house elves so bad for so long, we don't deserve it." said harry

"you is right harry sir. some of you wizards have treated house elves bad an they do not deserve all this, but you is a good wizard an has treated all us house elves well so you do deserve it." said grump.

"but grump i have been around the lake an i never saw a farm before how come?" asked harry

"that is simple harry sir. it is hidden. you have to go past the trees that look like part of the forbidden forest to get there. we has 20 house elves that there only job is to run the farm.we has 10,000 head of cattle, 15,000 chickens, 13,000 pigs and 900 turkeys. not to mention the wheat fields, corn fields and rice patties.the real forbidden forest is 15 miles by 15 miles. our fake forest is 5 miles wide by 15 miles long. so that the forest looks like it is 15 miles long by 20 miles wide even from the air." stated grump.

"so grump were are the boxes for making wands at?" asked harry

"they is being right over here harry sir."an with that grump snapped his fingers an a dozen boxes floated down to land in front of harry." this should be enough for you to make at least 500 wands harry sir." said grump

"grump i can never thank you and the other house elves enough for everthing you all have done for both me and the wizarding world as a whole." harry then bent down and picked up the boxes and put them into his pocket.

"it is nothing harry sir house elves loves to work. an now that wizards are back we will have lots of work. now it is time to go back up stairs" an with that grump grabbed harry's sleave an popped them back to his office were a snack was waiting for him.

nearly a hour later munch showed back up right before harry was going to head to bed.

"well now that we have the house elves willing to help teach we have the wizarding classes broken up into 10 students per class. an the elves also want to learn the muggle subjects as well so they can help there too." said mulch.

"that is great my friend.an i hate to be rude but get out so i can go to bed." said harry with a yawn.

"no problem harry i myself am off to bed as well so good night." said mulch an with that he left for his rooms.

the next morning found harry sitting in an empty great hall.

'lily do you know were everyone is?' asked harry

'well they are not in africa with thier magic bound,if that is what you wanted to know.' at this harry had to laugh. 'it would seem your teachers are trying to round up your students. your students are eather trying to see everything inside of me all at once or have just gotten themselves lost trying to find the great hall.'

'thank you lily'. " grump." harry called.

grump popped in "yes master harry grump well get the house elves to round up the little wizards an get them to breakfast sir." an grump looked very proud of himself because he knew what harry wanted before harry asked. an with that he popped off.

with this lily started laughing in harry's head.

'an what is so funny lily?'asked harry

'oh just the fact that grump has been able to know what you want before you ask almost every time for months now, an it still shocks you when he does it.'

'are you kidding? most of the time i have to tell him what i want.' said a defyent harry.

'oh no, he just lets you think you do, oh wise one.' an lily started laughing all over again because now harry was pouting like a 2 year old. he even had his bottom lip stuck out.

'so harry while we wait for the students can i talk to you about something important?' asked lily.

'sure what is it?'

'i would like you to create me offensive weapons to help me defend myself. now just lissen before you say anything. if i had had these weapons when tom and his deatheaters attacked i could have helped save my children. an yes i think of all the students as my children, an i had to watch my children murder each other an could do nothing to stop it.' said lily.

'now lily there was no way you could have known that tom was coming. an it was not your fault the students died, that was tom's doing not yours. so what was this idea you had.' stated harry

'i would like you to create poles 10 feet tall with 1 wand placed ever 1 foot apart, thereby each pole has 15 wands. having 10 wands pointed out tord the wards an 5 on the other side of the pole pointed in. just in case someone finds out about them an trys to take them out from within. an each of these wands would be on a swivel base an have a hinged arm so i could aim it at over 180 degree angle.an have 1 pole every 10 feet along the ward line. of course they would be disalousioned so no one sees them also a notice-me-not and a confoundiose so people think it is a tree or bush if they do happen to see past the notice-me-not spell.' said lily

'that is a great idea lily , the only question is how long would it take to do this?' asked harry

'if you made 1 pole and it's wands a day, every day only about 6 years. since my ward boundary is 1 mile long by 1 mile wide.' said lily

'6 years! how about every 50 feet that way it only takes me 10 years since i will not likely be able to do one pole everyday. an you do understand to do one pole a day is 15 wands an a single wand takes me an hour to do.well if that is what it will take to make you feel safe i will agree to one pole every 50 feet, i mean i do want to have a life other then making wands. i guess i have a new job. of course you know i would do this for you even if it took 40 years. of course the main reason i am against them being every 10 feet is someone is more likely to stumble across them if they are that close together.' said a very bewildered harry.'so is there anything else you want, like for me to dig you a new lake by hand the muggle way?'

'no i like the lake just fine thanks, an it is a good thing your not one the founders wanting to take 10 years to do a 6 year job at that rate i would still be being built today. an by your math it should be a lot less then a 6 year job, more like a 1 year job with your math an my work shedule. but i would also like you to help me create a new ward to protect the school.' replied lily.

'but i know nothing about wards.' said harry

'that is not a problem i do know about wards. wards that have been created by most people are of 2 kinds ward rooms were you can raise and lower the wards as you need or anchor wards that always stay up. now most people believe that if you over power the wards they blow up an this is true. with the ward room you have small stones with runes on them for each shield type an they get thier power from a main stone yah you know the big red bolder. an with anchor stones you bypass the small rune stones altogether as a matter of fact you bypass the ward room altogether. the good thing about the anchor stone is since the wards on it stay up all the time it can be buried a mile under the house. of course once they are buried then there are only 3 ways to change them an they are dig them up or overpower them and make the rune stone blowup or you could try to slowly unraval the spell that makes them now over powering them because it is trying to obsorbe the power an there is way to much so the key stone can not push it into the power stone fast enough an it blows. now if you were to turn every stone in the house or castle into a rune stone that are controlled by a ward room then there would be no way to over power the wards without blowing up the whole house an this is what the founders did to me. of course i have never heard of anyone else doing this. most likely because you have to create the ward room first then anchor ever single ward to every stone then run them threw the key stones. so everything would go anchor stone, key stone ward. an each key stone is hooked into the main power stone. an that would take a longer time to do since most people only creat one anchor stone and bury it. the founders took 5 years to build me an that was working every day, all day an as you know there were 4 of them. of course i also have a lot of different wards confoundius set for muggles so they think the castle is a burned out shell, notice me not set for the muggles, muggle repelling charm, anti-appariton, anti-portkey,an there's the resizing ward that allows me to change the number of rooms and thier size, there's the one to allow me to move the stairs, an the one to allow me to seal up all the doors and windows in case of attack, but enough about that back to the ward room most people put it so only the head of a house or head of the family can get into the ward room anyway to keep it safe. so all i need you to do is create the key stone and anchor it into the main power stone and into the other key stones in the ward room. then i can discharge any attepted overload into not only the power stone but also the other ward stones, then into the anchor stones of the school. an since only the master can get to my ward room there is no way to blow it up, because it is 300 feet underground. an i have so many wards even tom's people decided to come back later to try and pick them all apart since i even have one to keep the grass cut. so the new one would be a solid shield ward to keep wizards off my property. right now i have two sets of wards one covers all the grounds an the other set just for the castle. an the castle walls were the solid defence with me always running repairo spells threw them.' stated lily

'well if you can talk me threw building this key stone and anchoring it then no problem.' said harry 'so how come no other dark lord ever just walked onto your grounds the way tom did?' asked harry

'that would be because before the ministry and it's aurors hogsmeade was a post for hired hit wizards to live just to protect the school. an this continued until after tom's first rein was over an fudge saw the hit wizards as albus own private army an thought he might use them to overthrow him. what, did you really think all the money the school made went to buy food, potion supplies and pay teachers, that is only about 1/10 of the budget. the budget was 500,000 gallions a year. an the heirs really did not like this idea of keeping the hit wizards cutting into thier profits which was 1,000 gallions a year per hit wizard to live in hogsmeade, an right before tom started his first war we had 200 hit wizards in hogsmeade. an that cost 200,000 gallions per year but since a students tuition is 4,000 gallions it was only 50 students tuition an hogwarts normal number of students was 700-800. but of course it was down to about 300 when you were here thank to tom and grindawalde but the heirs stopped crying every time a dark lord showed up an the hit wizards saved the school and thereby thier cash cow. now i think you should start your breakfast since the students and teachers have been watching you stair off into space for about 20 minutes now.' said lily

'oh gee thanks, now you have everyones thinking i am mental. that's a great way to start the first day.' said harry.

'an who said your not mental, oh so are you going to stick out your lip and pout again? that will make a real great scene the headmaster pouting like a 2 year old.' laughed lily.

of course harry just ignored her an turned to his breakfast.

at lunch the same day lily asked 'harry can i talk to you?'

'of course you can lily. is that not what you are doing now?' asked harry

'i ment about something important you fool.' replied lily

'of course lily. what is it?' askes harry

'well i was going threw my early memories of during the founders time here an i recall salizar having a book from merlin. now this in an of it's self is not that important since merlin had only died about 500 years before the founding. so there were several families who had his books back then ,the important part is that the book told something that at the time was no big deal. it told that wizards only need wands and staff for the most powerful spell work. an that only weak squibes needed a wand for all spell work. now it would seem that right after the founding pureblood parents wanted to give there children a head start on there new schooling without blowing up thier home. so they started getting thier children wands as a focus to direct thier power threw an since there were already books that tought squibes wand movement for all spells they used these books to teach thier children. an therein lies the problem now the founders had to unteach wand magic to then teach wandless magic. well shortly after the death of the founders someone decided not to bother unteaching wand magic an only teach wand magic since the children already knew it. the problem then became that by using wand magic for everything the magical core had to work less an ended up shrinking to what it is today. all these muggleborns are not really muggle born they are decended of squibes, who were cast out for being to weak. so what we need to do is regrow there magical core by teaching them wandless magic. an yes it will take longer an use up more of thier cores power per spell but if we do not try we both could live to see the second end to the wizarding world.' said lily

'so you want me to try to teach them wandless magic, but i do not even know it.' stated harry

'from my memories it seems to be just the same as with a wand, but without it. just replace wand with hand an you have it down. it just takes more power without a wand.' said lily

'if you say so after all you are the one that is over 2,000 years old.' replied harry

'hay no age jokes or i will make jokes about your LACK of age.' stated lily

facts to know

students

11 year olds 225

12 year olds 212

13 year olds 117

14 year olds 102

15 year olds 67

16 year olds 45

17 year olds 13

david spikes age 27

may evens age 22

time table for classes

7:00 - 7:45 breakfast

8:00 - 8:45

9:00 - 9:45

10:00 - 10:45

11:00 - 11:45

12:00 - 12:45lunch/dinner

1:00 - 1:45

2:00 - 2:45

3:00 - 3:45

4:00 - 4:45

6:00 - 7:00 dinner/supper

9:00 curfew

staff

bunt - care of magical creatures race centure

bulk - astronemy race centure council member

mulch - defence race dwarf council member

david drakeoff - blood magic and runes race vampire council member

nulch - charms race dwarf

hulch - tranfiguration race dwarf

bilst - potions race dwarf

match - herboligy race dwarf

hatch - healer race dwarf

this is the end of the story for me if you want to pick it up an fix it up be my guest. 


	5. Chapter 5

a.n. well thaks to repeated begging by one loyal fan i have decided to add one more chapter to this rather long story plot. an yes you know who you are nag.

the next morning at breakfast harry turned to his new defence teacher professor mulch and asked. " mulch so can you tell me how much the dwarves really know about the muggles of this time? "

mulch finish his slug slurpy and turned to harry. " well as you yourself already know there is very little if anything that modern muggles can not do. anything you could do with magic they can do without it and in some cases they do it even better. the healing potions they make taste good if you can believe that an work just as fast as the ones you all make. also thier healers can fix broken bones faster and better then even our own healer can since they can stengthen the bones as they heal so that it is unlikely to ever break again. "

" if you were to have a riot now a days the police would know within seconds and turn on a stud field in the area knocking everyone out. then they would come in with memory probes and find out who was involved and arrest them. the only problem with these memory probes is they tend to go haywire when trying to scan a magical person or being. a few years ago they almost put 2+2 together to figure out that the people with the mystery gene and those cases of memory scanners messing up were related but we stepped in and changed a few minds to make them forget the idea. why do you ask harry? "

" in my time it was always feared that if muggles found out about magic they would be afraid and hunt us down and wipe us out. so i was wondering if muggles of this time were much different?" stated harry

" harry the muggles of this time if anything would not fear magic but look at us as if we were backwards fools who they should feel sorry for and pitty. that is the main reason the coucil has never voted to let the muggles know about us. we did not want to be seen as roadside freaks to amuse the children. we have talked about it but never really bothered putting it to a vote. since most of us either did not want to try and pass as muggles or be made fun of. now in time i think the council may agree to let you tell the non-magals about the wizarding part of our world but not until hogwarts is totally human run so thier people can then decide if they want non-magicals to know about them. you also have to remember that with all the other planets that have humans on them now the number of non-magical beings in the state of egland is low so in a few generations we magical beings will most likely be the majority which will also then make it not as hard for the counil to take at least telling the state goverment if not the world goverment. since there are only about 10 million non-magicals world wide an about 50 thousands in the state of england. since the creation of the weather control devices the earth has mainly become all farms run by robots with small trading posts of a few thousand people here and there." said mulch.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

LATER THAT SAME DAY.

harry was heading for a walk around the lake.

" harry can i talk to you?" asked may evens

" sure may what is it you want?" replied harry.

"well... you see... i was wondering about the laws about age here?" said may.

" i think you will need to give me a little more information, but generally we try to follow the same laws as non-magical people go. at least when it comes to wizards and witches that is. since of course other races have thier own laws such as mating ages it would be unheard of for a vampire to mate before the age of 200 but since most races are lucky to live that long they just mate whenever it seams right to them. why you thinking about dating a vampire?" asked harry trying to lighten the mood.

" uh.. no, but there is a wizard i happen to like but you just said since he is not of age by non-magical law he is out of the question." stated may.

" may how old is this wizard? i mean as long as there is only a few years difference there is not problem. but if he is 11, 12 or 13 i think you all may have to wait until he is older." said harry understanding the problem since may evens was 22 an there was only one other of age wizard which was david spikes who was 27 then her dating pool was rather limited if they went stricktly by the book for being able to only date someone of legal age.

" so if he was say 16 or 17 that would be fine then? " asked a very relieved may evens.

" i don't see why not. i mean the number of humans who are OF AGE around here is rather limited to say the least. an since you said nothing about this young man being a dwarf i can only guess he is human." replied harry who was happy that she may have found her someone.

" uh... yah he is human. uh... harry what would you as a man do if a girl asked you out?" asked may while trying to look anywhere but at harry.

" well, would that be before or after i picked myself up from fainting do to the fact someone would ask me out in the first place?" countered harry.

" uh.. after." stated may who was not sure if harry was joking or not.

"well i would most likely turn beat red an be as shy as anyone else who had no clue what to do next. why is the boy you like the shy type or the outgoing type. because if he is the outgoing type i may not be the best person to ask how he would re-act." said harry.

"well after you turned beat red and got all shy then what would you date someone older?" asked may.

"once i got over being beat red and shy i would most likely die of old age since it would take that long. but if someone like you were to ask me out i would most likely end up saying yes and be the luckest man in the world for having someone like you want me." stated harry.

" so would you harry potter accept the offer to date me may evens?" asked a blushing may.

" well, may.. IF we are going to start dating there is something you should know about me. i like to get beaten. i have the house elves beat me at least 2 or 3 times a day. you see.. it started back with my uncle he used to beat me all the time an before long i was doing thing wrong just to get beaten but not so bad as to get thrown out on the street. an when i went to hogwarts an found out that house elves had to do what ever they were told i started sneaking down to see them twice a day for a good hard beating. an before long i started to get really turned on by this until i had them beating me till i would cum at least twice a section. so now that you know about that do you still want to date me?" asked harry

" well.. as long as you are going to have the house elves beating you, an i do not have to nor do i have to be there while the house elves do this then yes i would like to date you harry." said a very determined may.

" i think i could agree with those terms since i do not end up losing my twice a day beatings, because i REALLY do enjoy them."replied harry.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

2 weeks after harry and may started going out harry was speaking with his deputy headmaster at dinner.

" so harry what is this i hear from mulch about you wanting to tell the muggles about the magical world?" asked david.

" it would seem since you have talked to mulch then you already know all there is to know about the subject. " replied harry.

" yes you are most likely right but i would like to hear it from you. it is never safe to act or mear rumor. it is best to find out if the rumor is true before doing anything that you may later regret." said david.

" an what kind of action would you take if the rumor was true?" asked a now very worried harry.

" i would ask the other council members for thier thought on the matter an do as the council wished and nothing more." david stated he would have loved to have drawn out the turtore he was putting harry threw but he was not real THAT much of a satanist.

" well munch said the council would not likely go for the idea until after hogwarts was fully under human control so that the other races could hide away from the muggles if they wanted. so it looks as if the idea is on hold for at least the next decade." said harry feeling much better that david would not just outright kill him. even thou his logical mind said it was silly that david would kill him the non-logical part had feared for his life.

" you do know harry that munch is just one member of the council an you would have the votes of at least 3 members. since the goblins would vote for it to get more profit threw not have to pay the dwarves to pretent to be human on thier behalf any more, and the house elves would vote in favor of anything that gets them more masters to serve. not to forget you yourself are a member an i dout you would vote against you own idea. also worst case we go to war against the muggles. an what goblin would ever be against war? an as far as the vampires go the muggles have known about us threw thier fairy tales for thousands of years, so them finding out we are real would be no real big deal. so that would make 4 members on your side. an as to why we never passed the idea before is that we vampires could really care less if the muggles know about the magical world or not, so we never voted for it or against it." stated david.

" oh an not to change the subject but, i do have to change the subject. the other vampire clans have wished for me to give you this gift of a loyaty stone. now these stones are what keep us vampires loyal to our clan and the head of that clan. if you were to hook this stone into the castles magic and set up rules about taking the magic of any dark lord or ANY evil witch or wizard then we would never have to see anyone harmed by an evil witch or wizard even again. since the moment they become evil they lose thier magic." said david.

" an before you ask why we never did this before was that ever since we have had the loyalty stone there have been curupte witches and wizards who would not have allowed this to happen. they would have claimed we were trying to use the stones to make ALL witches and wizards loyal to our rulers and thereby inslave them." said david.

" david i do not know what to say. this is the greatest gift you could ever give me, peace in the wizarding world for all time. i thank you my friend. an if there is EVER anything i can EVER do for you all you have to do is name it." stated harry.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A.N. this chapter is proof that chapters and stories write themselves. the idea when i started this chapter was to get harry to tell the muggles about the wizarding world an as you can see from the beginning of the chapter it did not real work out that way. as you can see the story kind of goes were it wants to go an i just get to go along for the ride an try to drive it one way or the other from time to time.

A.N. as far as tommy boy goes he and all his horicluxes were found by the goblins and dwarves years ago and sent into the sun on a probe that was sent to determine the decay rate of the sun. so even if lord moldieshorts is still alive some how he is now living in his own personal hell on the sun because the probe did crash into the sun.

A.N. now harry likeing getten beaten was a twist on the harry gets abused idea but everyone else always uses fear of worse abuse or that harry did tell an was not believed an got like 3 broken ribs a broken arm and a broken leg for his trouble or that dumbledore erased the goverment records of the events. i decided to take a different route with this idea as in he did not tell because he liked it.

A.N. it was brought up that may evens name does not sound asian the reason for this is because she is only part asian. harry's grandmother on his mothers side of the family had a brother and may evens is decended from that brother. so she is only second or third generation asain. an since there is a thousand year difference the fact they are related is pritty much meaningless.

A.N. NOW I TRY TO COME UP WITH EVERY POSSIBLE QUESTION I CAN AND GIVE AN ANSWER TO THE QUESTION BEFORE IT GETS ASKED BUT IT WOULD SEEM EVEN I MISS A FEW EVERY NOW AND AGAIN. WHICH IS THE REASON IT TENDS TO SEEM I AM TALKING DOWN TO THE READER WHEN I AM MOST CERTAINELY NOT DOING SO.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. this chapter is done for the 2 people who have me on their favorites list and the 20 or so other still reading my crap. not saying it will be a long chapter for a good one but it is for you. an do not forget to check out my other crap too.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

it is a week after the talk with deputy headmaster david drakeoff an harry for some reason still has not decided to face the council even thou he is sure at least enough of them will agree to letting the magical world be known by the muggles. at the moment he is talking to his hopefully new student 12 year old scott bane from a small village in the amizon rain forest. it would seem scott's parent's moved here from america to help with the local weather control station. an yes i know i said harry moved everyone with the magic gene to england but that does not mean EVERYONE has moved yet or in some cases such as this wants to move.

"so you are saying magic IS real an you teach this at a school?" asked a very disbeliving scott bane.

" yes we do. an if you enter our school you will be our 782 student under the age of 20 and the 784 total since reopening." stated harry.

"an why did your school close in the first place, since you said reopened?" question scott"s father.

"1,000 years ago an evil wizard tried to take over the world. he managed to wipe out every witch and wizard who stood in he and his followers way. when he tried to take on the non-magical world he got wiped out." stated harry.

"so what happened to this evil wizard?" asked scott.

"when the non-magical people killed him and his followers some other magical beings captured the evil wizards soul an had the launched into the sun." replied harry.

"an what is to stop a new evil wizard from wanting to take over as well now?" wondered scott who happened to love history of any kind.

"we now have an item called a loyalty stone that will prevent any witch or wizard from going dark or evil and if they do the stone takes thier magic from them." responded harry.

"how come we non-magicals have never heard of witches and wizards before?" asked scott

"simple what would happen to you if you took all your toys here an went back to say 1900?" countered harry.

"i would most likely be seen as some sort of god, why?" wondered scott.

"yes .. now think of a million people all doing the same thing? if a million witches and wizards just popped up out of no where the people would fear us thinking we may be here to force them to worship us or that we were here to enslave them. so they would of course fight to save themselves, even if there is nothing to save themselves for. so in the end 1 of the 2 sides is going to be forced to wipe out the other. so you could say we had to wait until the non-magical world was as advanced as us wizards." stated harry.

"so what about all my stuff? can i take it with me or what?" questioned scott.

harry knew right then and there he DID have a new student coming to the school. "of course you can. everything you have should be properly shielded, so it will work in a magical area." relied harry. " we even have food dispencers in the common rooms to keep the students from sneaking down to the kitchen in the middle of the night. an we have normal tract lighting to replace the old torches and even heating and cooling units though out the whole school. so instead of an old drafty torch light castle it is nather modern. of course we did keep some of the old charm thou."

"you mean a real live kitchen!! as in a stove an everything!! man the only place you can those are in a history book." stated a very happy scott bane. an the reason the young man is so happy is even thou earth is now only one big farm for the most part no one cooks the old fashioned way any more. everything now gets sent threw a breakdown plant. an what the breakdown plant does is break everything down to it's sole atom so that corn could come out of the food dispencer as chichen or roast beef or whatever else as long as the right atom's are put together the right way. an yes it could even come back as corn on the cob.

"yes we do have real live stoves we use every day. an the food is cooked the same way it has been for the last 2,000 years. an you will even get to meet some ghosts that are almost as old as the castle it's self. an many of the things you already know how to do you will learn a new way to do them, such as stripping elements down to thier atoms and re-building them into something else we call that transfiguration. an just like when you download a new outfit into your coputer chip in your base suit an it changes it's look is called charms. " stated harry.

"so when do we leave?" asked scott since he was tooked with the mention of the kitchen. as he began getting his stuff together.

" ah so you know, you are not bringing your robot to the school. so don't even think about it." stated harry.

"BUT!!" started scott.

"no but's. you have to carry your own books, clean your own room and YOU have to do your own homework yourself." commanded harry. " also we have no a.i. or artificial intelligance to link up to so you get up on time or to your classes on time without taking wrong turns and no you can not just download a data stream about someone to know everything about them such as thier likes and dislikes and favorite, favorite color favorite foods, favorite songs. you have to get to know people the old fashioned way as in really talk to them face to face. that also means you have to READ your school books an not just download them into your head threw the link with an a.i. ."

an with that harry took his new student to his new school.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now this is as far as i am going with this story if anyone else wants to pick it up and fix it up let me know. 


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: i own nothing so do not bother sueing me, i am not j.k.r. and make no money from this.

A.N. i had someone ask me about may evens past i do not know if i already gave it out to everyone so here goes.

may evens is a first generation asian hence the reason her name does not sound asian. her father was a ship pilot from england who used to fly under the sea to pick up kelp from the farmers who use the ocean floor to grow it, then it is taken to a plant to be turned into food. as for anyone wondering yes she is dudley's many time3s great granddaughter. which means yes dudders did have sex and vernon payed the woman a lot for her to carry dudders child.

of course dudley never lived to see his child born because he his mother and his aunt died in a car wreck on the way to the hospital for the birth. vernon died several months before this in a holdup. he was shopping for a new dress, yes you read right a new dress to match the 3 inch heal he got the day before. so when the police found vernon's body he was wearing his new dress with matching hat, handbag and 3 inch heals. now when his wife found out about this she of course played down the clothes and played up the fact her husband was shot in the face and died while trying to stop a store robber. of course she ended up playing it up so much that the news listed everything about the death and that it should be listed and remembered as a hate crime against gays.

as for the girl dudley got pregnant she and her child got everything. the dog breeding business of marges the house on privet drive and a large amount of cash. you see marge and patuna had life insurence of dudley and vernon they were not totally stupid women, they knew vernon was fat and would likely die of a heart attack before he was 50. so little david albert evens had about 500,000 pounds sterling in an accout for him shortly after his birth and a house that was payed off to live in as well. an he had a happy childhood, he had a paper route and mowed lawns to earn pocket money just like any other boy did thou, his mother did not want him to become a spoiled brat after all. how he got the name evens was his mother conny's disliked her in-laws so since her more or less mother in-law hated her birth family name for some unknown reason conny decided to give that to her son to spite the in-laws. now as far as conny goes she was never to marry dudley she was not the right kind of girl for him or so his mother says, but she was to just have the baby and walk away never to be seen again.

little david took after his mothers side of the family which was a very good thing. he was thin and tall with dark hair and blue eyes. he ended up having a wife and seven sons, all of who took after their father when it came to looks. 


End file.
